Movie Mishap
by Radioactive Nerd
Summary: Season 3 episode 9. Sometimes when you go to the movies, things don't go as expected...


**Author's Note: Let me just note that the sci-fi movie trilogy mentioned in this episode does not exist. However, the character Jill Wooster came from the draft script of Back to the Future Part III. In the 50's Doc worked as a physics professor at Hill Valley University and Jill was the dean's daughter. But Jill only dated Doc to string him along and later tried to manipulate him into contributing in her father's projects. Doc said no and she left him. So anyways, Jill Wooster does not belong to me.**

**Disclaimer: The characters Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, Jules Eratosthenes Brown, Marty Seamus McFly, Jill Wooster, Clara Clayton Brown, Einstein the dog, and Verne Newton Brown do not belong to me. But that guy Doc and Jules meet at the theater was created by me.**

Hill Valley, California

July 25, 1992

11:07 AM

"Verne please cease annoying me!" Jules snapped as he grabbed his papers and things for his club. Recently, Jules was growing more and more interested in science-fiction. Adventures in space, contact with aliens, brave scientists, and (he smiled every time he heard of it) time travel. Jules would go to "Sci-fi Saturdays" every week and see his fellow fanatics. So far, Jules hadn't made any friends but he had accquatices there who enjoyed hearing his thoughts on novels, movies, TV shows, and other science fiction media. He had a meeting today but Verne was pestering him and was going to make him late.

"Aw come on Jules! Can't you skip your nerd club for once and play a game of H.O.R.S.E?" Verne asked as Jules left the room, backpack slung over shoulder, and down the stairs. Verne followed his brother much to the latter's annoyance.

"NO Verne," Jules firmly said and exited the house. "Every meeting is important. Can't you and Marty play that basketball game?"

"Marty's at a college class," Verne said. "And pop's driving you to your dumb club."

"Well then find something else to do," Jules said and then hurried off to his father's van. Verne pouted as he watched the van drive out of the driveway and down the street. He figured he'd just play videogames with Clara.

Doc drove his oldest son to the Sci-fi Saturdays meeting. They really didn't talk much during the ride over there. It wasn't like Doc didn't approve of Jules' new sci-fi fascination but the father and son were starting to well... drift apart. After all, Jules was going to enter a new stage of life know as the Teenage Years.

"Greetings fellow sci-fi buffs!" the club leader said as he stepped up on the podium. All the members, including Jules, said their greetings back. The leader was a red-headed thirteen-year-old with a mouth-ful of braces. "Today I am going to tell you about one of the greatest science fiction trilogies to ever grace Hill Valley's theater: _The Intergalactic Journeys." _

The other members oohed.

"This trilogy was created by Miss Veronica Android and aired in Hill Valley only on January 12, 1952. It was a real one-of-a-kind set of three movies that depicted the journey of a lonely scientist through space that encountered aliens, new technology, and totally rad special effects. In short: it was zowie.

"Unfortunetly these movies never came out on video tape so we cannot view it," the leader kid said and sighed. "I guess we'll have to miss out on seeing it."

Members of the club were sorely dissapointed. Jules was really let down because usually the kid in charge would always have stuff to show them along with telling them new information. This was well... a rare miss and Jules felt sorry that he wouldn't be able to view this trilogy.

_Well this is surely dissapointing. _Jules thought. _That trilogy sounded very interesting. I can probably convince father to lend me the time machine in order to go back to 1952 and see it at the old theater. Ha, that would be humerous if I ended up knowing more about The Intergalactic Journeys than John!_

"Hello Jules how was your meeting?" Doc asked as his son got into the van.

"Not as good as I had hoped," Jules said. "John that hosts the meetings told us about this old trilogy and then he didn't show us it."

"What trilogy was it?" Doc asked.

"_The Intergalactic Journeys_," Jules said. "Father it premiered here in 1952 and I was thinking-"

"That you could travel to that year and view the motion pictures," Doc said. "I suppose that would be all right on one condition."

"What is the condition father?" Jules asked.

"That I come with you," Doc said as he parked the van in their driveway. They both got out and headed to the lab. Doc went over to one of the support beams which had a handmade intercom on it and pressed the button.

"Clara dear can you hear me?" Doc called into the intercom. Jules was retrieving his coat out of the van after remembering that they would be traveling back to January. It was never really below zero in Hill Valley but it did get awefully chilly in the winter months.

"Yes Emmett," Clara's voice asked out of the intercom. She was speaking quickly and the tune of Super Mario Bros. could be heard in the backround along with Verne's exclamations of "Look out mom! Bowser's gonna get ya!"

"Jules and I are going to take the DeLorean back to 1952 to see a movie-" Doc said

"Actually _movies_ father," Jules corrected as he zipped up his coat.

"Sorry, we are going back to see movies and will be home in a couple of hours," Doc told his wife but he heard Clara scream.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked in a frightened tone.

"Oh bowzer just sat on my character," Clara said and Doc smiled and shook his head.

"Ready Jules?"

"Ready father!"

Hill Valley, California

January 12, 1952

8:56 PM

Doc and Jules were walking through the bustling streets of town square. They had parked the DeLorean in it's usual secret spot in Hill Valley Park. Before they had left the car, Doc had made Jules change into a 50's sweater that was a little itchy and Doc himself put on a hat and a green coat that looked like it hadn't been out of his closet for awhile. As they walked to the theater, Doc kept warning Jules that they had to be absolutely careful while in this year.

"Father why must we take extra precautions?" Jules asked. He knew that a time traveler must always be careful so as not to corupt history but his father apparently wanted them to be extra careful.

"Because before you and Verne were born, Marty altered reality a little and then I altered reality a little and... well, we didn't cause serious damage to the space-time continuem but I don't wish for either of us to cause any more disturbances in the 1950's."

When the father and son finally reached the movie theater, there was a long line of people jetting out of it. The trilogy must have been advertised as alot of people were getting tickets. Jules was not an imapatient person and neither was Doc so they got to the back of the line and waited.

The two must have been there for an hour. People behind them were surprised that a little boy like Jules would act so patient and they nodded in approval. Doc was tapping his foot and kept pulling the brim of his hat down further on his head. He really didn't want to be recognized and he wasn't until it was almost their turn to purchase tickets.

"Good evening Doctor Brown," a man's voice said to the right of them. Jules turned his head but Doc placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Then Doc pulled the hat firmly down and turned around to face the man.

"Hello Harold," Doc said and shook the man's hand. Jules looked from his father to Harold and wondered how they knew each other. Harold was a tall man with jet black hair and a long nose. He fancied the scientist with a crude gaze and spoke his words in a serious tone.

"Who is this young boy with you?" Harold asked.

"He is my... cousin's elder sister's nephew twice removed," Doc answered and patted Jules on the head. "He is visiting me and I'd thought I'd take him to this trilogy that is premiering."

"I see," Harold said and then turned to leave. "Nice talking to you Doctor Brown."

Doc let out a sigh of relief that Harold didn't ask alot of questions. He turned to the person selling tickets and purchased two, paying in coins that dated before the 50's. The father and son entered the theater and saw that it was packed. However they managed to find two seats in a row behind another that only had one lone person sitting in the middle of it.

The movie started with a fantastic musical score and went right into the action. It was in black and white and Jules didn't really recognize any of the actors or actresses in it but it was good. His father seemed to be interested in it and laughed at some of the jokes. The lone man in front of them laughed at the exact same time Doc laughed which was really weird...

At intermission, the theater grew a little less dark and some people left to go to the bathroom or get more popcorn. The man in front of Doc and Jules stood up to strech his body a little. Doc caught a glimpse of the man's face and screamed. A few patrons stopped and looked at him but just for a second.

"Jules crouch down!" Doc whispered and Jules hid below their seats. His father was breathing hard and running a nervous hand through his white hair.

"Father what has frightened you?" Jules asked.

"I caught sight of... me!" Doc said and peeked over the seat to see if the man in front of them was looking their way. "My 1952 counterpart is here in the theater with us! And he's even wearing the same clothing I am! We have to vacate this place."

"Are you positive?" Jules asked, a hint of disappointment in his tone. He really wanted to finish the films but then again this was a serious situation.

"100 son," Doc answered. "Remember when you and Verne were little and I told you all about Mary's and my first adventures through time?"

"Yes," Jules said. "You started out with Marty taking the DeLorean and traveling back to 1955 and preventing his parents from meeting, thus putting his existence in danger. Then he found you and you concocted the "weather experiment" to send him home. Marty managed to get his parents to fall in love and the experiment was a success."

"Excellent summary," Doc commented. "But all that won't happen for three more years. The mere idea of the flux capacitor hasn't entered my other self's mind yet and Marty hasn't come back yet. There are plenty of disturbances and changes to the original timeline of the 1950's and if my other self sees us... it could cause a paradox."

The movies had started back up and the lights dimmed until everyone in the theater looked like moving shadows. 1952 Doc had taken his seat and had all of his possible scientific attention on the screen. Jules peeked at him and thought of something.

"The 1952 counterpart of yourself seems very absorbed in the films father," Jules began in a whisper as he kept watching '52 Doc. "It is also very dark and if you and I are quiet I believe he won't notice us, well more importantly you. Would it be okay if we remained here until the end?"

Doc thought alot about this before answering.

"I presume it would be," the scientist said and Jules smiled. "But we must not make any noise what so ever. No laughing, crying, shouting, or even heavy breathing. Understand?"

"Certainly," Jules said and turned his attention back to the movies.

The movie ended late and everyone in the theater clapped loudly. Jules didn't cheer even though he wanted to so bad and Doc had kept his eyes on his other self for practically the whole time. Even when '52 Doc made simple movements Doc flinched and prepared for his other self to whip around and see them. At least the movie was over and they could get out of here.

Unfortunetaly there were too many people in the theater and not a big enough exit. People were moving very slowly and some were bumping into one another. Jules and Doc were quickly navigating through the crowd, trying to get far away from '52 Doc. Jules was holding his father's hand so they wouldn't get seperated and they were almost to the door. Then Doc suddenly tripped over himself and gasped a little as he landed on his stomach. The DeLorean's keys flew from Doc's grasp and soared through the air. Jules caught sight of the silver object and saw the land on the ground at '52 Doc's feet!

"Oh no," Jules muttered under his breath as he watched '52 Doc pick up the keys and examine them.

"Great scott," Doc muttered as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Excuse me!" '52 Doc yelled to the people leaving the theater. "Did anyone here drop their automobile keys!"

Jules began to walk over to '52 Doc to retrieve the keys but his father grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait son," Doc began and pulled Jules back. "You can't let him- me see you."

"But we need the keys to get back to the present year," Jules said as he watched '52 Doc continue to question who lost their keys.

"I have full knowledge of that but if you go up to me, he- I will notice the resemblence between you and me," Doc stated. '52 Doc called out one more time before pocketing the keys and leaving. Doc watched his younger self go and ran his hand through his hair again. Apparently, he was deep in thought about what to do next.

"Jules I have a plan," Doc said and led his son out of the theater.

Hill Valley, California

January 12, 1952

11:00 PM

Doc and Jules had followed '52 Doc on foot all the way back to the Brown mansion. Doc led the way and after '52 Doc had entered the house, he motioned for Jules to come over to one of the windows. The window was open a little and the father and son looked in to see what was going on.

'52 Doc was running all over the house like a mad man. He had a broom in one hand and a dust rag in the other. He came into the sitting room and begun furiously sweeping the wooden floors to get all of the dirt off. Then '52 Doc took the rag and dusted the lamps, shelves, and furniture around the room.

"I just remembered," Doc suddenly whispered as he watched himself clean like a frantic maid. "I went to see those movies but forgot they would make me come home late. Then I came home and hurridly tried to clean up the mansion for my... girlfriend." Doc finished and suddenly felt awkward.

"Girlfriend?" Jules asked in shocked disbelief. "Father..."

"Jules I know what you're going to say but I met other women before falling in love with your mother," Doc stated. '52 Doc finished dusting and then went over to the window in which the father and son were spying through. "Quick get down!" They ducked as '52 Doc closed the window.

"What do we do next father?" Jules asked as they moved away from the window.

"Follow me," Doc answered and led his son to the back door of the mansion. The scientist lifted up the doormat to reveal an extra key. He quickly unlocked the back door and slowly opened it.

"Pay close attention Jules," Doc began as they slipped into the mansion and sneaked along. "When I was in my 30's, or are in in this year, I had this habit of keeping lost things I found around town. Lost notebooks, toys, baseball cards, glasses, shoes, and keys would catch my attention and I would ask if anyone nearby dropped them. Then I would bring them home and put them in a box until someone showed up looking for any of the lost items. Now that box has to be around here somewhere, but I'm afraid I do not remember exactly where."

"I propose we split up," Jules whispered as they came to a stop.

"Okay," Doc said and looked left and right in case his other self was coming by. "You go search upstairs and I will stay down here and search. Remember to be careful."

"Roger father," Jules said and left.

Doc watched his son go and hoped to god that his kid wouldn't get caught. He broke away from his worried thought and looked around the hallway he was in, and wasn't sure where to go first. As he was thinking, he heard the doorbell ring and tip toed close to the entryway of the mansion. Doc leaned with his back against the wall and looked over to watch himself answer the door.

Doc saw the 1952 version of himself rush to the door but pause to pat down his hair and straighten his posture before opening it. Standing there on the front stoop was a very pretty woman Doc remembered unfortunately all too well.

Jill Wooster was her name and manipulating a man's heart was her game. She was the daughter of the dean of Hill Valley University. Doc had worked at this University as a physics professor during this time and had been introduced to her there. He had found her breathtaking. Jill had long red hair and bright green eyes that looked like precious emeralds. She was a thin woman with pleasant facial features and a nice figure, but looks could be decieving. Doc had learned that the hard way.

Three years from now Jill would break his heart and never associate herself with him again. All because Doc didn't want to involve himself or waste his money on her father's business projects. It took awhile to get over the heartache but Doc knew that he had made the right choice. He had followed his heart instead of following others wimms. Seeing Jill again though, opened old wounds.

"Hello Jill," '52 Doc greeted and let his girlfriend in. "That's a lovely dress you're wearing."

"Thank you," Jill said. "I didn't see you around campus last week, I missed you."

'52 Doc smiled and Doc rolled his eyes.

"I was working on a few inventions," '52 Doc said as Jill came closer to him. Doc watched Jill and himself kiss, feeling a twinge of hurt in his heart. He tried to ignore the pain because now he was happily married to Clara and Jill was probably a fat old woman twice divorced living with twelve cats.

"I had some recent good luck Jill," '52 Doc said after he withdrew his lips. "When I was at the used bookstore, I found another Jules Verne book! You can read it first it's up in my library."

'52 Doc and Jill went up the stairs and Doc left his position at the wall. He took the opportunity to check the sitting room and kitchen for the box. It wasn't in those two rooms and Doc checked two more rooms with the same results. When he entered his study, he found it on the desk.

The box used to be an old shoe box that once had held a pair of loafers. Doc lifted the lid off of it and peered inside to see many small trivial objects. A hair ribbon, pocket notebook, ball point pen, library card, doggie collar, a red yoyo, rusty chain, a ticket, and a toy cowboy gun were mixed together inside.

No DeLorean keys.

Doc hit the table with his hand in frustration. If the keys were not in the lost box then he had no idea where they would be. Unless...

_Galloping Galileo! The keys must be still in my counterpart's pocket! _

Meanwhile, Jules was upstairs in '52 Doc's library looking for the lost box. He had checked all the drawers of the desk and every bookshelf but it wasn't here. Jules was ready to move onto the next room when he heard voices and footsteps in the hallway. Somebody was coming! Jules ducked behind the desk and squeezed himself under it.

'52 Doc and Jill entered the library laughing at a joke. They went over to the third bookshelf on the right side of the wall and '52 Doc pulled a thick old book out of it. He handed the book to Jill, who skimmed the pages before looking at the title.

"_Voyage to the Center of the Earth,_" Jill read and hugged the book to her chest awkwardly. She never liked Jules Verne, it was one of her lies. "Sounds like a good read."

Jules' foot was beginning to fall asleep and he tried moving it into another spot. A small cloud of dust rose from the hardwood floor and caused Jules to sneeze.

_Achoo!_

"Bless you Emmett," Jill said, she thought the sneeze had come from him. "You don't have a cold do you?"

"No I'm currently in a healthy state," '52 Doc answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I though I heard you sneeze," Jill said as they went for the door. "Oh well, I must have imagined it."

The two left then and Jules crawled out from under the desk only to hear another person coming. The boy froze as that person entered the room.

"Jules did I see you?" Doc asked as he went to his son.

"No father I hid under this piece of furniture," Jules said gesturing toward the desk. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't find the box you aforementioned."

"I found it downstairs but the keys to the time machine weren't inside," Doc recaped. "They are still located in my counterpart's pocket and that gives us a new problem."

Downstairs the father and son could hear '52 Doc saying good night to Jill.

"Drive safely," '52 Doc said and watched Jill walk away from the house and enter her car. She blew him a kiss before driving off. '52 Doc closed the door, slumped against it, and a took a deep breath. He rubbed his neck and smiled happily to himself. He was lucky to have snagged a great girl like that. '52 Doc pictured Jill one more time before heading up the stairs.

Doc and Jules heard him coming up the stairs and quietly sneaked a peek out the doorway. They saw '52 Doc go into the bathroom whistling a tune and they heard the shower start.

"I'm going to try and obtain the keys," Jules said as he snuck into the bathroom before his father could respond. It was steamy in there, which Jules was thankful for as it allowed him to remain unseen. '52 Doc was scatting jazz sounds in the shower as he washed under his arms and Jules crawled on the floor to get closer to the pile of clothes.

'52 Doc kept on scatting even when Jules reached the pile of discarded clothing. A purple shirt, green jacket, and green slacks were lying there. Jules pulled the slacks closer to him and dug his hands in the pocket. The pockets were full of stuff and Jules held in his hand a wallet, a broken pencil, and... THE KEYS!

"Success!" Jules whispered excitedly. He turned to leave but (out of curiousity) he picked up the wallet again and opened it. He took out a picture of a waving Jill Wooster, looked at it, and then tore it in half. Then he left the bathroom as fast as possible and shut the door.

"Huh?" '52 Doc said as he poked his head out of the shower. No one was there of course and he shook his wet head and frowned. "Emmett you cannot live alone in this big house. You've got to get a dog or something."

Doc and Jules hurridly left the Brown mansion grounds and made it all the way back to the secret DeLorean spot. Doc got in the driver's seat and Jules got into the passenger seat and they went back to the future.

Hill Valley, California

July 25, 1992

1:32 PM

"That must be you father and brother," Clara said when she heard the DeLorean break the time barrier. She and Verne had finished their video game (Clara managing to get the ultimate high score) and had made dinner together. Doc and Jules came in the kitchen looking worn out. The scientist went into the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice, took a swig, and handed it to Jules. Jules followed suit and through the now empty jug in the recycle bin.

"How was the movie?" Clara asked.

"Fine," Jules said as he sat down at the table.

"Fine," Doc agreed.

"So Emmett does that trip mean we're going to go to the theater more often?" Clara asked as she put the corn on the table.

"Never again!"

END


End file.
